1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a bookkeeping form. More specifically, this invention provides a general journal form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,065 by English et al disclose an accounting form wherein the same has a face sheet divided into a plurality of record keeping sections but is not perforated for separation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,277 by Bellanca illustrates a record keeping system having a multiple sheet assembly including a label with adhesive backing and an adhesive backed flap for registration. There is a master ledger sheet for recording a plurality of entries whereby securing the flap of the assembly to the back of the master ledger sheet allows proper registration so indicia on the label assembly will be transferred to the master ledger sheet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,918 by Tathwell discloses an accounting form wherein a stack of sheets may be arranged in proper registration so that information applied to the master sheets is transferred to the underlying sheets. U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,845 by Curran teaches a shipping label wherein the same is comprised of a plurality of separable sheets wherein transfer of information on the front sheet is applied to an underlying sheet which may be adhesively secured to a base or package. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the particular general journal form of this invention.